the_fanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiddenite
Hiddenite is Numbuh 227's version of the healed Earth Beetle from Steven Universe. She is a member of the Crystal Gems and fought alongside Rose Quartz in the Rebellion. Her best friend and crush is Turquoise whom she fuses with to form Amazonite. Like Turquoise and Amazonite, Hiddenite has assimilated to Japanese culture. Her weapon is a katana sword. Appearance Hiddenite has bright green skin with slightly darker green hair that reaches past her shoulder and black eyes. She's about the same height as Amethyst but with a much thinner build. In missions, she wears black-and-silver samurai armor over black a shirt and pants, a horned kabuto (helmet) with a yellow star and black sandals. Outside missions, she stores her armor in her Gem and wears a green tunic shirt, black pants and her sandals. Her Gem is light green and rombus-shaped and its located on the middle of her back. Personality Hiddenite is very calm and down-to-earth, contrasting the more excitable and extrovert Turquoise. When something angers her, she doesn't let her emotions get in the way but is very clear about her displeasure. Meditation is one of her favorite activities and often does it to restore her energy as opposed to sleep. Due to being relatively young, Hiddenite has bit of a mischievous side, mostly annoying Ruby, whom she has a rivalry with. Hiddenite has a great sense of honor that was increased by Japanese influence. Hiddenite is one of the few Gems who truly respects humans and sees them as equals, having adopted Japan's culture and philosophy as her own. Her loyalty to the Crystal Gems in unwavering, considering their cause honorable, Hiddenite has a great fear of heights and prefers to stay on the ground but can ignore it when flying with Turquoise. She likes small animals a lot. Abilities Hiddenite has all the standar Gem abilities. Despite her small size, Hiddenite is considerably strong and her size allows her to be quick and nimble. She quick minded and cool-headed in battle, combining her sword skills with agility to efficiently win her battles. She can fuse with Turquoise to form Amazonite. Skill Set * Katana Proficiency: Hiddenite is a master swordswoman with skills at par with Pearl's. She uses her skills in tandem with her agility in battle. She was taught by a Japanese Swordsmaster at Rose Quartz's request. * Martial Arts: Hiddenite is skilled in martial arts, using them in tandem with her elemental powers in battle. ** Ninjutsu: Though mainly trained in the art of being a samurai, Hiddenite was also taught the skills of a shinobi (ninja). She's a skilled spy and infiltrator, able to gather vital information to aid her allies. She also has some skills in using weapons such as knives, bo staffs and shuriken Unique Skills * Geokinesis: Hiddenite has the elemental power over earth and all its forms, able to easily control great expanses it and cause earthquakes to occur. Her powers are connected to her emotions and if she's sufficiently upset, Hiddenite can make tremors to happen. ** Earth Constructs: Hiddenite can create construcs out of earth, ranging from giant rock hands to weapons such as swords, shields, hammers etc. *** Gravel Golem: When confronted by larger opponents, Hiddenite can create a giant earth golem that she controls from within. She also cals herself by this name. * Invisibility: Hiddenite can make herself completly invisible, using it to aid her in spying and infiltration missions. She can keep herself this way for long period of time but it tires her out. * Enhanced Senses: Hiddenite's senses of hearing, smell and sight are super enhanced, allowing her to hear, smell and see things others can. Used along with her invisibility in spy and infiltration missions. ** Far-Sight/Sight Zoom: Hiddenite can zoom in her sight and see things that are very far away or very small. Trivia * Hiddenite, Turquoise and Amazonite's dance styles are based of the Japanese Sword and Fan Dance. * Hiddenite's favorite foods are ramen, sushi and Green Tea ice cream. * Hiddenite's invisibility was inspired by the fact that the first part of her name is Hidden. * Numbuh 227 made Hiddenite and Turquoise Japanese Gems because their corrupted forms resembled Japanese Beetles. Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Healed Gems Category:Elemental Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Beings